Cake-tastrophe!/Gallery/3
Debris helps to clean S1E10 AJ "Nice work, Blaze".png|Nice work, Blaze! S1E10 Blaze and AJ notice all the food.png S1E10 Debris shows up.png S1E10 Blaze "It's Debris!".png S1E10 Debris "This is a big mess".png S1E10 AJ introducing Debris.png S1E10 Debris agreeing with AJ.png S1E10 Debris explaining his job.png S1E10 Blaze finding a pie.png S1E10 Blaze flips the pie into the air.png S1E10 Debris catches the pie.png S1E10 AJ carrying desserts.png S1E10 AJ loads the desserts into Debris.png S1E10 Blaze flipping a cupcake.png S1E10 Flattened cupcakes fly through the air.png S1E10 Flattened cupcakes land in Debris.png S1E10 Blaze flipping another pie.png S1E10 Debris catches the second pie.png S1E10 AJ throwing a cake slice.png S1E10 Cake slice flying through the air.png S1E10 Debris catches the cake slice.png S1E10 Blaze with desserts on his hood.png S1E10 Debris hurries to catch the desserts.png S1E10 Desserts land in Debris.png S1E10 Debris standing proud.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S1E10 Debris "Now that's what I call".png S1E10 Debris "Nice working with you".png S1E10 Blaze and AJ wave goodbye to Debris.png S1E10 Debris hits a hump, loses a pie.png S1E10 Pie flying far away.png Crusher and Pickle clean up, part 2 S1E10 The bakery again.png S1E10 Crusher refuses to clean more.png S1E10 Crusher going outside.png S1E10 Crusher doesn't want any food on him.png S1E10 Crusher sees something falling.png S1E10 Pie falling from the sky.png S1E10 Crusher spoke too soon.png S1E10 Pie hits Crusher in the face.png S1E10 Pickle tasting the pie filling.png S1E10 Crusher annoyed as Pickle tastes more.png The last Baker Bot S1E10 Blaze back in the streets.png S1E10 AJ keeping track again.png S1E10 Three more baker bots were turned off.png S1E10 Giant baker bot remains.png S1E10 Blaze "We'd better start looking".png|We’d better start looking. S1E10 It's not at the flower shop.png|Hmm...no giant baker bot by the flower shop. S1E10 Not at the restaurant either.png|Not at the restaurant either. S1E10 It's in the park.png|There it is! In the park! S1E10 Giant baker bot starts firing cakes.png S1E10 Cakes fly everywhere.png S1E10 Trucks notice cake falling.png S1E10 Cake splats on picnic blanket.png S1E10 Trucks running from the cake.png S1E10 Trucks frantically run from the cakes still.png S1E10 Blaze sees the giant baker bot.png S1E10 Giant baker bot shoots more cakes.png S1E10 Blaze will check the trajectories.png S1E10 AJ switches to Visor View again.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E10 Cake trajectories.png S1E10 Blaze chooses the right blanket.png S1E10 Blaze "Let's keep moving".png S1E10 AJ "Look out, Blaze!".png S1E10 Baker bot about to launch more cakes.png|The baker bot is about to launch more cakes! S1E10 Which blanket is safe.png S1E10 Blaze finds the right blanket again.png S1E10 AJ "Now hurry".png S1E10 Now which blanket is safe.png S1E10 Blaze finds the right blanket one last time.png S1E10 Giant baker bot close-up.png S1E10 Blaze charging toward the giant baker bot.png S1E10 Blaze jumps off a hill.png S1E10 Blaze spinning in the air.png S1E10 Blaze flying toward the giant baker bot.png S1E10 Blaze sticks his tire out.png S1E10 Blaze pushing the giant baker bot's off button.png S1E10 Giant baker bot deactivated.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ triumphant.png Clive thanks Blaze S1E10 Trucks cheering for Blaze and AJ.png S1E10 Clive happy for Blaze.png|"Blaze, AJ, that was amazing! You stopped all the baker bots! How can I ever thank you?" S1E10 AJ "It was nothing".png|"Aww, it was nothing." S1E10 Blaze "It was a piece of cake".png|"Yeah, it was a piece of cake." S1E10 Blaze eats cake; Clive is surprised.png|(Insert rimshot here) S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Clive laugh at Blaze's pun.png|LOL! S1E10 AJ sees the mess.png S1E10 Park covered in cake.png S1E10 Blaze "I know!".png S1E10 Blaze will sweep with Blazing Speed.png S1E10 Blazing Speed again.png S1E10 Make me sweep super fast.png S1E10 Blazing Speed activated again.png|Let's Blaze! S1E10 Blaze starts cleaning up the park.png S1E10 Mess cleaned by a truck couple.png S1E10 Truck couple watches Blaze clean up.png S1E10 Blaze passes the truck couple again.png S1E10 Truck couple get their picnic basket back.png S1E10 Blaze cleans up more of the park mess.png S1E10 Mess cleaned up by some bushes.png S1E10 Mess cleaned up by pigs.png S1E10 Pigs watching Blaze.png S1E10 Vertical mess cleaned.png S1E10 Horizontal mess cleaned.png S1E10 Another mess cleaned by the bushes.png S1E10 Faraway mess cleaned.png S1E10 Blaze finishes cleaning, everyone cheers.png S1E10 Blaze's triumphant smile.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ grinning happily.png|A job well done! Crusher and Pickle's "sweet" ending S1E10 The bakery yet again.png S1E10 Pickle mopping and Crusher sleeping.png|Crusher, wake up! There’s no sleeping on the job! S1E10 Pickle "All done!".png|All done! S1E10 Crusher sees the kitchen is clean.png S1E10 Crusher "We did it!".png S1E10 Pickle stops Crusher from leaving.png S1E10 Pickle points out the floor is still wet.png S1E10 Crusher refuses to wait.png S1E10 Crusher about to leave without warning.png S1E10 Crusher slips on the wet floor.png S1E10 Crusher falls into a dumpster.png S1E10 Pickle looking out the back door.png S1E10 Crusher comes out of the dumpster.png S1E10 Pie falls on Crusher's head.png S1E10 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Cake-tastrophe! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries